Let $m$ be a positive integer, and let $a_0, a_1, \dots , a_m$ be a sequence of real numbers such that $a_0 = 37$, $a_1 = 72$, $a_m=0$, and $$ a_{k+1} = a_{k-1} - \frac{3}{a_k} $$for $k = 1,
2, \dots, m-1$. Find $m$.
Solution: We rewrite the given recursion as \[a_ka_{k+1} = a_{k-1}a_k - 3.\]This implies that the numbers $a_0a_1, a_1a_2, a_2a_3, \ldots$ form an arithmetic sequence with common difference $-3$. We have $a_0a_1 = 37 \cdot 72$ and $a_{m-1}a_m = 0$ (because $a_m = 0$). Since those two terms are $m-1$ terms apart, we have \[a_{m-1}a_m - a_0a_1 = 0 - 37 \cdot 72 = -3 (m-1),\]so \[m = 37 \cdot 24 + 1 = \boxed{889}.\]